the_world_of_cuisinefandomcom-20200215-history
Cleric: Balance Domain
The Arbiters Arbiters are beings of balance. They belong to an order as old as time itself, and although not as powerful in an individual domain, their power comes from being able to channel all domains. They watch over the planes eternally, and are sworn to only intervene to settle disputes. They are well-versed in all manner of laws and are difficult to deceive. They are a rare sight nowadays as the Great Arbiter Council voted unanimously to let the Gods settle the disputes among themselves and come only when beckoned. Arbiters vary in appearance, but all wear grey, nondescript robes. Cleric: Balance Domain Clerics of the balance domain believe in maintaining the equilibrium of the planes. They will fight exclusively when the situation demands it; normally when one party breaks the agreement. They wade into combat with their spiked gauntlets, smashing their foes with cold fury. Balance Domain features Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this domain, you gain proficiency with all weapons and armor. You also gain proficiency in the Insight skill, or double proficiency if you already had proficiency with it. Stand against Chaos When you choose this domain, your Channel Divinity Skill can be used to turn a wider range of foes. When you use your Turn Undead or Destroy Undead Channel Divinity traits, you can choose to affect one of the following types of creatures instead of undead. * Fey * Fiend * Celestial * Elemental Discern Falsehoods Also when you choose this domain, you gain the ability to obtain the truth from those you question. You can cast the Zone of Truth spell without components or expending a spell slot. You can use this ability up to a number of times equal to your wisdom modifier. You regain all expended uses after a long rest. Channel Divinity: Balance Domains Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to channel any single divine domain, doing so causes your appearance and grey robes to take on an appearance that represents the domain your channeling. As an action, you present your holy symbol, and choose one of the following domains. Your domain spells change to those associated with that domain, replacing your current domain spells. This transformation lasts for 1 hour. You can revert back to the Balance domain without expending an action ending this effect early. * Life * Death * Nature * Light * Tempest * War * Trickery * Knowledge Counterbalance At 6th level, when a creature you see forces you to make a saving throw, you may use your reaction to force the creature causing the effect to make the same saving throw with resulting effects upon it if it succeeds or fails identical to those imposed on you. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 psychic damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Equinoctial Strike At 17th level, once per long rest when you cast a spell that deals damage, you may choose instead to restore a number of hit points equal to the damage rolled to the target or targets within the spell's range. Alternatively, you may use this ability when you cast a spell that restores hit points to a creature, dealing damage to a creature within the spell's range equal to the number of hit points restored.